percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Titan Army: Rain
General Information Title: The Titan Army: Rain Rated: K+ Language: English Genre: Tragedy/Angst Published: 11-23-10 Status: In Progress Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, songfics, and poems about the lives of the members in the Titan Army before they joined. Disclaimer Rick Riordin owns Percy Jackson and all the canon characters, blah blah blah. We only own our OCs. Dafnne Carter Broken Written by Rebc29 (because ~Angel Wings~ requested it) To them I'm strange, an outcast, unwanted. I'm rejected and taunted. I've failed you, You didn't deserve this. I am broken, and though it may not be spoken, I am dead inside. You might not think it, but I'm damaged property. Everyone's left and abandoned me. I'm left alone, in the everlasting night, that you might call life. I've had every fight, I know every strife. But you don't know it. I am a leader, Fearless and brave. To my past, I'm not a slave. Or so at least you think Susanna Archer Sticks and Stones Written by Rebc29 Sticks and Stone may break my bones, but words will always hurt me. I love you, can't you see? You hurt me when you speak. Don't worry, I'll be gone by next week, You won't have to see me again. I thought you were my family, but you betrayed me. I thought you were my friend, but I lost you in the end. I thought you loved me, but Good-bye is the key, to breaking my heart once again. Rainbows and Sunshine isn't my life. Grief and Pain is mine, trials and strife, are my burdens to bear. You caused these scars, now my heart is behind bars. I will never love again. Written by Rebc29 Jason Grant The Deceiver Written by MattShadow Deceit courses through his veins, lies running wild, he always gets his way, but for him, it doesn't even matter. Traveling through the Night Written by MattShadow They travel through the tides they must bare, succeeding through their trial, they say he will never care, as if he is living in denial, but he knows the truth, always looking for the greater, but he is no sleuth, however he knows the traitor. Riley Gunn Ereshkigal "Kiga" Morrigan Rage Written by Bard eric She was alone in the street, in the cold winter night. It was well past midnight on the 21st of December. The Winter Solstice. She had served the gods faithfully, so faithfully that they had allowed her to live on Olympus. They had trusted her with their secrets, and let her live as one of them. But then they had decided that they had trusted her too much. They had voted, and all had sided against her, even her own father. All, that is, but Nyx. But one minor deity, at least minor in their eyes, was not enough to change their minds. They had cut out her tongue, so that she could not tell anyone their secrets, and cast her off Olympus. She had been a great hero then, now she was nothing, a mute girl with no possessions, no money, nothing. Nothing but the burning rage in her heart. Darkness Kiga sat in a dark room. The walls were covered in black shadows, and a suit of black armour sat in the corner. Saturn sat in his throne high above, waiting. The sun never rose here in Tartarus, but she didn't mind. Who needs sun when you have darkness? Oath The room is as dark and damp as a tomb. Skeletons hang on the walls from rusted cuffs and chains. In a dark corner sits a small figure, thin from lack of proper food. Her hair is flame-red still, though dirtied, and hangs about her shoulders in matted dreadlocks. Her eyes are gaunt and have dulled from a brilliant green to the colour of moss. Her skin is the colour of ashes, and her finger and toenails are cracked from having to break them off on the hard stone floor when they get too long. Who she is no one living can remember. But she knows, and she curses they who have kept her captive all these years. They who had cut out her tongue and cast her off Olympus. The gods. The gods who she had sworn an oath on the river Styx that she would one day destroy, and one day she will. Saturn had been defeated yet again, and in the process, she had been captured and locked away. She is immortal, but she can still be killed, like the hunters of Diana. She doesn't even remember how long she has been in the cold, dark dungeon, nor how long she'll stay there. All she knows is her hatred for the gods who had forsaken her, and her oath to destroy them. That is all she has left, and she holds tightly to it, lest she have nothing. Maria Clark A Silly Little Memory They said I was lucky, They said I was the key, But why was it, they acted I was only a memory? I was never there, But when they needed me. To them, I was nothing, To me, it seemed they didn't care. I ran away, and yet to them, to the gods, I was nothing but a silly little memory Will Donovik Lilith White Savior Written by ~Angel Wings~ All her life she had hoped for a savior, a prince charming on a white horse who would take her away to some fairytale world and ease all of her troubles. She never told anyone, of course, but every night she would wish on a star. Wish for a savior, someone who would solve all her troubles and free her from her burdens. No matter what she did, no matter what consequences she faced for her actions, she never gave up on the fleeting idea of a savior. After years of pining, hoping, and wishing, it finally hit her. There would be no savior for her. No matter how much she yearned, no one would ever come to ease her sorrows. And so she ran, locking her feelings of sorrow and deseperation away into the back of her heart, where she couldn't feel them anymore. She locked herself in, hiding from the world--from pain, and broken dreams. She became cruel, heartless even, a puppet unable to feel. All that was left of her was an easily shattered facade, the ghost of a broken girl. Lilith White was nothing but an unfeeling marionette. Lies Written by ~Angel Wings~ She was heartless. Or so they thought. Lives were lost. Battles fought. Because of her. She was a liar. A traitor, a spy. She tried to run and hide. Her lies, she denied. But in the end. They were were her demise. Eva Phan Daggers Speak Louder then Words Written by Lenobia Evangeline stood in the rain, too cliche of a scene, the Titan Army behind her. Her two sisters stood in front of her. Lolita, the sweetest of the triplets stood silently, looking at the ground. The bravest one, Arcadia, stared Eva in the eye. "You traitor." She hissed, totally uneffected by the rain, just as Evangeline was. "You betrayed us all. We're your family, Not them." "But they're the only ones who have ever been there for me. I haven't betrayed you. You've betrayed me." Evangeline said. "What kind of family are you? What kind of family does that to their siblings?" There was no answer, and there wouldn't be one. The ugly truth. All together, Evangeline and the Titan Army turned one way, and Lolita and Arcadia another. They silently walked away. That was the day when Evangeline's soul was broken, her dreams crashed. She now saw how impossible it seemed that if she found her sisters, all of her problems would be just taken away. Tell Me When the Pain Will Stop Written by Lenobia The horrible feeling of guilt. Of brokenness. Of being abandoned. All of these things, Eva Phan has felt. Too many times in her life to remain sane. But, yet, she did. She refused to let herself go, Just as her sisters had. There wasn’t enough time to stay mad. There was only enough time to enjoy life. But sometimes, she knew inside that it was impossible to keep the pain away. Maybe she should just give into her inner fears and sadness, just as her older sister had. And die. But no. Evangeline doesn’t give up so easy. It wasn’t in her nature at all. She knows when the pain of life will stop. And she isn’t scared. A story so tragic, that ends in certain death. No way escaping history’s greatest enemy. Death. For her, coming sooner then it should. ﻿ Once Again, and Always Was, a Tratior Written by Lenobia About five years ago. It happened. She’d lost nearly everything, giving it up for one thing that she’d searched for forever. Family and love. But she didn’t find it. She only found power, which only numbed the pain. The battle started. And nearly ended as fast as it started by her hands. By her hands, a maiden was lost. A heartbroken. A life shattered. The heart, a leader's. The life. Her’s. ﻿ Category:Tragedy Category:Poetry Category:Songfic Category:Drabble Category:One-shot Category:Angst Category:The Titan Army (OC Club) Category:PG-Rated Story